


Sunday Dinner

by chaoszhangyi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoszhangyi/pseuds/chaoszhangyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: 所有麻烦事儿都完结了，God重返天堂，所有牺牲者都得以重生，Luci和Micky留在笼子里。为了感谢Winchester兄弟在这次动乱中所提供的帮助，God决定邀请两位人类参加一次他们的家庭聚会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的角色接二连三的便当，剧情又是一季比一季虐的节奏，我……我需要一些治愈（瘫倒在地）。这只是一个自娱自乐的小段子，bug什么的请不要在意~  
> 我真的好喜欢Gabriel啊！？简直是萌神！不管是sam×Gabriel还是Luci×Gabriel都好棒！不过这些cp真心冷门所以我只好自给自足了QWQ

Sunday Dinner  
1

“你是说，为了感谢我们结束了这一切，你老爸想邀请我们周末去吃晚餐？”Dean将一侧眉毛挑得老高，“在……呃……天堂里？”

“确切的说，我们仍在地面上，你可以把它理解成……”Castiel停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌一个更“人类”一些的表达，“天堂的驻地球大使馆。”

“wow……”Dean做了一个夸张的口型，“就像上次你上司用来款待我的那个没有出口的天堂休息室？伙计，我不得不说，这可真是叫人期待不起来。”

“um……我可以向你们保证，”穿着风衣的天使将Dean的调侃当了真，他总是认真对待每一句玩笑话，“这次绝不会再发生任何不愉快的事情，”Castiel的表情有些困窘，“而且房间有门。”

Sam略带不满的白了自己面露坏笑的兄弟一眼，“认真些，Dean，他正在代表他的家庭邀请我们，”他转向Castiel，盯着对方湛蓝的眼睛，“是什么时候，cass？”

“这周日的晚上，”天使回答道，“大家都会参加，我们已经很久没有这样聚在在一块儿了。”说到最后一句时他的语气难以察觉的柔软下来。

“等等，大家？”Dean把手中的啤酒瓶放回茶几上，“你是说你那些带翅膀的兄弟姐妹吗？”

“是的，父亲将他们带了回来，他们将继续履行自己的职责。”Castiel波澜不惊的表情中透出几分笑意，尽管他经历了那么多，但毫无疑问他仍然爱着他的每一个兄弟。

“所有天使都会参加吗？”察觉到两人聚焦在自己身上的充满询问的目光，Sam也觉得自己的问题有些突兀，“我的意思是……那个……我想了解出席聚会的成员。”他挠了挠后脑，试图无视自己内心深处跃动的不明就里的期待。

“不，我的兄弟们不可能全都来参加，他们的人数太多了，”Castiel说道，眼神里依旧有些迷惑，“不过我相信父亲邀请了一些与你们熟识的天使出席。”

“比如呢？”Sam追问。

“比如Raphael、Uriel、Zachariah、Anna、Balthazar、Gabriel、Samandriel、Vergil……”天使掰着手指数了起来，“都是与你们打过交道的天使。”

“um……名单里的有些家伙和我们还真不只是的熟识而已呢…”Dean一边调侃，一边饶有兴味的观察Sam的表情随着某个名字的出现而明显缓和下来，而年轻的Winchester也很快发现了自己兄弟在恼人的挤眉弄眼。

“少废话Dean，”高个子男孩恼怒捶了他的一下，“你到底去还是不去？”

“well，”年长的Winchester 揉揉肩膀靠近天使，“我不想让我们的天使朋友失望，”他拍拍Castiel的肩，露出一个善意的笑容，“而且我也不觉得拒绝上帝的邀请是个好主意，兄弟，读读圣经。”

 

2  
晚餐会是在一间颇具中世纪皇家风格的大厅里举行的，无论是装潢还是陈设就像意料之中那样充满了宗教气息，硕大的水晶吊灯高悬梁顶，在花纹繁复的羊毛地毯上洒下一片神圣的橙色金光。

Dean和Sam落座于矩形红木餐桌的宾客席上，盯着桌面上镶嵌着金丝与彩贝的餐具发呆，说老实话他们俩也算的上是身经百战的勇者了，上过天堂下过地狱（字面意味的），可以说没什么阵势能够吓住名震三界的温家双煞。但是……怎么说呢，他们还从来没有试过和满满一屋子穿着西服的天使坐在一块吃饭，这不得不说有点……令人紧张？哦这还没算上他们的父亲，人类口中全知全能的上帝正坐在长餐桌的另一端——他们的正对面儿。

Oh，Jesus Christ！

Michael和Lucifer面对面坐在最靠近God的两个位置上，进行着“看谁的眼神更具杀伤力”的游戏，他俩的真身现在还留在地下的那个笼子里。至于这儿，用Castiel的话说，“是他们对父亲的敬意。”Dean决定简单些，将这理解为神奇的天使魔法。而结合两人现在足以凝结周遭空气的可怕脸色，Dean猜测他们没准儿还在桌面下用皮鞋互相攻击对方的西服裤。

Gabriel紧挨着Michael坐在餐桌右侧，位置离他们很远。说实话见到大天使安然无恙的时候Dean还是打心底里感到高兴的，虽然他曾经被这个混蛋在某个轮回的星期二里整死了一百多次，但当他从悲伤的cass那里确认了Gabriel的死讯后，他的心情还是灰暗了很长一段时间，毕竟这个钟爱恶作剧的烦人天使是为了保护他们兄弟才会贸然挑战Lucifer。

Gabriel正在低头漫不经心的切着什么，距离太远看不清楚，不过Dean能猜到那大概是巧克力蛋糕。像是读到了他的思绪，小个子天使长突然冲着他们的方向侧过脸来，扬了扬手里的银餐刀算是打了个招呼。出于礼貌Dean打算挤出微笑以示回礼，却发现大天使的问候是投向他弟弟的，而Sam正从他的背后探出身满面笑容的朝着Gabriel挥手，难以压抑脸上的兴奋。“Oh man……”他有些尴尬的白了正隔了整张桌子热切眼神交流的两人一眼，决定不再搭理他们。

Raphael、Uriel坐在一起，表情紧绷。两人仍旧维持着他们容器的姿态，两个人高马大的黑人凶神恶煞的坐在一起一声不吭，杀气腾腾的切着盘子里的面包和蔬菜沙拉，还时不时的抬起眼角向他们的客人们投来冰冷的一瞥，搞得猎人脊背发凉，他连忙将眼神投向了别处。

Anna坐在桌席大约中间的位置，与Zachariah面对面。她看上去心情不坏，艳丽的红发梳的整整齐齐，嘴角浮现出淡淡的笑容。她一面优雅的小口啜饮杯中的果酒，一面耐心的听着对面的天使高谈阔论，Zachariah总是一副忧心忡忡四处操心的摸样，他似乎永远有抱怨不完的事情，这或许就是他为什么要挑选一个中年秃顶男做容器的原因？不得不承认，这很适合他。

Balthazar的位置倒是离他们很近，可是有熟人坐在身边的感觉却并没有让Dean高兴起来，因为那个该死的武器库仓管员Vergil也坐在这儿，自打落座以后两人的嘴仗就没有消停过。

“我发誓，Balthazar，我不会再让你靠近武器库一步，想都别想。”高大的男人咬牙切齿的说。

“Oh come on ，我已经道过歉了不是吗，”法国人满不在乎的端起酒杯，“老爸已经开口了，过去的事情就让他过去吧，兄弟。”

“这事儿可没完……！”Vergil恶狠狠的压低嗓音，“我要向审判庭……”

“不……你不能，”Balthazar打断了男人的威胁，他凑近Vergil，面露狡黠，“你不会希望被他们知道，我是怎么把你保管的钥匙弄到手的，对吧？”

“……你这个该死的……”Vergil被气的说不出话来，他先是脸色铁青，随即又有些泛红，接着两人又开始了新一轮的争论，而且内容越来越……限制级，Dean开始盘算着是不是和Castiel换个座位，他正坐在旧友Balthazar的旁边，一脸茫然的旁听着两人的争论。Dean不太希望这位穿着深V领紧身衣的风流天使把自己的天使教坏了。

Samandriel就坐在Sam旁边，他看起来辈分偏小（Dean推测这次的晚餐时按照天使们的辈分来安排座位的，不过他也挺庆幸因此他可以和Cass坐在一起），话不多，大多数时间他只是不声不响的吃着自己面前的焦糖布丁，偶尔与身旁的Cass或是Sam轻笑着交流几句。

宴会的气氛还算不错，天使们随意选取自己喜欢的食物，对彼此微笑（除了某些人，还有某些人）时不时善意的低语几句，Love ang Peace。虽然在之前的战争中他们彼此之间经历了很多分歧、杀戮甚至是背叛，但当他们的父亲回归神座之上，天使们又重新站在了一起，短暂的伤痛对于他们漫长的生命而言就如同投入湖中的小石子，仅能泛起轻微涟漪，他们始终是有着同一个崇高信仰的手足兄弟。

不过只有一个问题，就是除了个别天使几乎没人搭理Winchester兄弟，两位可怜的贵宾就这样孤零零的被遗忘在了餐桌的一角。当然这其实也不能怪他们，因为在座的天使至少有半数以上被他们用圣火圈监禁过，三分之一被他们攻击过，还有一两个就是死在他们手上的，所以将心比心，Dean真的不觉得自己被冒犯了。

“Dean，你还好吗？”Castiel向年长的猎人靠了过来，一成不变的表情里掺着些担忧。

“哦，什么？哦我很好，”Dean从自己的胡思乱想中回过神来，摇了摇头。

“但你看起来不太高兴？”

“不，不是的，我很高兴，”Dean连忙澄清，“我很高兴能够参加你的家庭聚会，Cass，这儿很棒，你瞧，没有恶魔、没有血、没有盐、没有枪、有蓝莓派和德国烤肠，”他把“还有你”三个字咽了回去，“我只是有点紧张。”

“为什么？”天使眉头紧锁。

“呃……怎么说呢，”Dean试图向他解释，“不是所有人类都有机会经常看到那么多穿着正装西服的天使和你挤在一张桌子上吃饭的，Cass。”

“其实Michael曾建议过大家在晚餐使用传统服装，就是白色圣袍，可惜Gabriel不喜欢这个主意，”Castiel若有所思的说，“或许Michael是对的。”

看来自己的天使完全没能找对重点，不过算了，反正这不重要。Dean耸耸肩，“要来点杜松子酒吗，Cass？ 还有，Sam，”他顿了一下，语气中多了点讥讽“你需要和Uriel换个座位吗？”

“什么？不！”Sam吓了一跳，他把视线拉回自己的哥哥身上，“干嘛要这么做？”

“我是想说，如果你想和Gabriel聊天，那就坐到他旁边去如何，隔着快半间屋子望来望去你不觉得累吗？”

“不！我没有！”年轻的猎人赶忙极力否认。

“兄弟，你是刚上初中吗？”他的兄弟一脸鄙夷。

“哦好吧……”Sam认输似的低吟了一声，“我确实是想打个招呼，毕竟很久不见了，仅此而已。”

“Okay，Okay”Dean翻了翻眼睛，“书呆子。”

3  
正当他百无聊赖的用叉子戳着自己盘子里的蓝莓派，一面思考着这场无聊的感谢晚餐到底什么时候才到头的时候，坐在他对面的God放下手中的酒杯，清了清嗓子。

现在又是什么，周末晚餐演讲吗？Dean有些厌倦的想。

所有的天使都放下了手中的餐具，将注视着他们的父亲，正如Dean所预料的那样，God花了大约10分钟简短的总结并赞扬了他们兄弟俩在为完结那堆破事儿所作出的功绩，Lucifer不满的把头扭向一边。

“……尽管你们并不那么虔诚，也没能作对每一个选择，但我仍要感谢你们所做的一切，”God的总结性陈词唤醒了昏昏欲睡额头再差一步就要桌面亲吻的Dean，他强打精神试图集中注意力。

“那么，我的孩子，该到馈赠的时间了。”老人的语气很和善，“你和你的弟弟都可以选一件礼物。”

“什么？”年长的Winchester一时没能反应过来，他下意识的查看了一下手表上的日期，“是不是我记错了，今天是圣诞节吗？”Sam在桌下轻轻给了他哥哥一脚。

“我的意思是说，”God耐心的解释着，“根据惯例，作为对人类的高尚行为的奖励，我们一般倾向于赠与他们一些珍贵的礼物，”他摊开双手示意兄弟俩环顾四周，“这件房屋里陈列着的宝物，你们可以在其中各选一件。”

顺着老人的引导，Winchester兄弟重新审视起身处的这间大厅，极其震惊的发现他们居然是在这么多艺术珍宝的簇拥环抱之下吃完晚餐的。

“哦我的上……”Sam看上去整个人都惊呆了，“我简直不敢相信……等等这是拉斐尔的真迹吗？”

“是的，《圣母像》。米开朗基罗的作品就放在它左边。”

“老天……”

Dean的视野被大堆的油画、雕塑、珠宝、甚至是地契所充斥，（他拿起了其中一张羊皮卷——耶路撒冷，我的天哪）突如其来的好运气叫他有些乱了阵脚，“一座城市，Cass！”他的语气难掩兴奋，“这太疯狂了，我从未面临过这样的局面，我……我不知道该选什么。”

Castiel的脸上舒展出一个罕见的微笑，那是一个平静而又温暖人心的笑容，他真心为他们感到高兴：“选你最想要的吧，Dean，”天使柔声说道，“无须有所顾忌，这是你应得的。”

就在这一秒，猎人察觉到自己的胸口似乎涌上一阵难以名状的悸动，他注视那双纯净而又蔚蓝的双眸，感受那来自心口的暖流流向指尖。一个疯狂的念头从他的脑海里冒了出来，化为一股炽热的冲动掠过全身。

不，不！别说出来！！你不能说出来！！他的理智在头脑中尖叫。

“呃……抱歉我想确认一下……”Dean舔了舔发干的嘴唇，艰难的开口，“只要是在这房间中，不管要什么都可以吗？”

现在闭上嘴还来得及！！！

老人不以为意的耸耸肩，“当然，你就算想额外要我的签名都没有问题。”看来God没有他想象中的那么古板。

“那么……”Dean深深的吸了一口气，调整了一下紧张急促的呼吸，“我选Castiel，可以把Castiel给我吗？”  
原先还飘荡着些许私语声的大厅中瞬间沉寂，所有的天使，包括Cass在内都不约而同的扭头盯向他们，交错的视线中充满惊诧。Dean自己也被自己吓住了，他徒劳的张了张嘴，一时间不知该如何解释。

Sam完全没料到自己的兄弟会提出这样的要求，他那在大量艺术瑰宝的冲击之下本来就有些混乱的大脑进入了短暂的当机状态，高个子男孩在下意识中竟将他哥哥的大胆要求当成了一种鼓励，他紧接着说道；“我选Gabriel。”

话一出口Sam就后悔了，因为他发现天使们的目光由惊诧转化为了惊恐，连God也皱起了眉头。

一阵难熬的沉默，大厅中的气氛仿佛凝滞一般，天使们开始低声相互讨论，窃窃私语，不时会有利剑一般的目光从他们身上扫过。Dean感觉喉咙一阵阵发紧，而Sam的情况也好不到哪儿去，Michael和Lucifer看他的眼神阴沉到简直能杀人，他的脸苍白的就好像皮鞋着了火一般，额上沁出汗珠。


	2. Chapter 2

Zachariah率先发难，他对这兄弟俩的行事作风素有偏见：“你们的意思是，你们想要占有两名天使？”中年人的目光中闪烁着一种古怪，充斥着道德谴责的意味，“你们想对他们怎么样？套上锁链让他做你们的奴隶吗？”

“不，当然不是那个意思！你怎么会想到那里去？！”Dean终于找回了自己对舌头的控制，他气恼的解释起来，“兄弟你对这方面的概念还停留在中世纪吗？没有项圈，没有奴役，更没有你脑子里所想着的那些龌龊事儿！”

“那你们到底想要什么？”这次说话的是Balthazar，他正用浅蓝色的眼睛玩味的盯着他们，“两个大男孩想要一只守护天使蹲在肩上保佑自己？”

“呃……有些接近了……”猎人看见Balthazar的眉头渐渐拧起来，又连忙补充道，“不过又不完全正确……”

“哦好吧，这么说吧，”Sam冲在座的天使们摆了摆手，加入了解释的行列中，“我们的意思是指，你瞧，地球上刚经历了一场浩劫，秩序尚未完全恢复，残存的邪恶仍旧潜伏在阴暗的角落里，”他环视自己的听众，“所以我们还有很多活儿要干，驱逐漏网的恶魔，防止他们死灰复燃……我敢打赌这些事儿也列在了天堂的日程表上，不是吗？我们的目标是一致的，所以我想如果能得到天使的协助，那事情一定能进展的更加顺利。”年轻的猎人很高兴的看到多数天使凝重的表情有了些许缓和。

“所以你们是想要两个天使去做你们猎魔的帮工？”Uriel似乎仍旧没被说服，他看上去怒气冲冲。

“不！”Sam不得不提高了嗓音，“我们是平等的，为了共同的目的我们会相互帮助，”他竭尽全力使自己的表情充满尊重与真诚，“而且从圣经里来看Gabriel不是神的信使吗？”提到这个名字的时候Sam感觉到大天使远远的看了自己一眼，“我想和我们呆在一起他可以重操旧业，充当人间与天堂间传信的角色，或许没事儿还可以去看看他两个哥哥的情况什么的？……现在人间的情况十分复杂，各方势力蠢蠢欲动，我相信这样做也符合你们的利益。”年轻的Winchester结束了他的陈词，紧张的观察着天使们的反应。

“Nice！Sammy！”Dean用无声的口型给他兄弟精彩的说服演说比了一个赞，换得了Sam一个“闭嘴！”的眼神。

天使们又小声交头接耳了一会儿，不过这一次多数人露出了理解或释然的表情，Sam几乎觉得他们就要赢了——

“说实话，”God踱了几步，露出思虑的神色，“你们的理由合情合理，倘若你们只是要求一个低阶天使，或许现在我已经在契约书上签章了，”他走到Gabriel的身边，将手轻轻放在大天使的肩上，“可是你们向我要求我最爱的小儿子、四大天使长之一的Gabriel，这不得不说……”老人抬起花白的须眉，严厉的凝视自己的客人，“是个令人为难的请求。”

情况急转直下，Sam不知所措，他一时想不出更具说服力的理由，只好用希冀的眼神盯着Gabriel，希望他能开口说点什么，但平时喋喋不休的大天使却一反常态的一言不发，他表情默然的盯着地板，坐在旁边的Michael正阴着脸对他说这些什么，Lucifer则毫不掩饰自己目光中的怒气。

这时一个意料之外的声音替他们解了围：“为何不答应他们呢，父亲？”说话的竟是Raphael，所有人都瞪大了眼睛，“这是一笔划算的交易，”天使的声音轻缓，不带一点戾气，“人类的寿命不过短短百年……对于天使，对于全知全能的您而言犹如弹指一瞬，待他们二人蒙主恩召之际，”他似笑非笑的看着Winchester兄弟，Dean不禁打了个寒战，“我们的兄弟就会重回您的身边。父亲，这不过是片刻的分离。”

“嗯……”God沉吟的语气中透出赞许，Michael的脸色更加难看了，“确实如此。”老人回到餐桌的主席，面向他所有的孩子，“那么，Castiel和Gabriel，我亲爱的孩子，你们对此可有异议？”他发出询问。

Cass摇摇头，“我很乐意，父亲。”他一向刻板淡漠的脸孔上此刻写满欣喜，Dean忍不住在餐桌下偷偷捏了捏Cass的食指与中指。

老人又将征询的目光转向了Gabriel。老实说Sam感觉异常紧张，他和大天使之前的交道不算深，也……谈不上特别愉快，Sam不确定大天使会如何看待这个唐突的要求，或许他会认为自己有毛病，或者认为这是个恶作剧？他甚至可能认为Sam是为了报复他才提出这样的愿望来……年轻的猎人感到自己的呼吸沉重胸口梗塞——他担心Gabriel会毫不犹豫的拒绝。

但这一次一切又出乎了他的意料，或者说Gabriel总能让他出乎意料，大天使满不在乎的抚了抚白色西装的领口，撇撇嘴露出标志性的狡黠笑容，“没意见。”他爽快的回答，无视身边两位兄长可怕的脸色，“就按那人类小朋友的意思办吧。”

“那么……”老人微笑起来，伸手抚摸大天使服帖的金色短发，“回头见了，我亲爱的儿子。”他看着Cass和Gabe的神情就像一位与孩子送别的慈父。

 

4  
“嗨Sammy，我还是不敢相信我们真的这么干了！”双脚已经踏在了坚实的土地上，可Dean仍然没有重返人间的实感，将Castiel的手指紧紧攥在手中，天使就那样安静的任由他牵着向前走，“向上帝索要他的儿子！还有比这更疯狂的事儿吗，兄弟！”猎人亢奋的语气上扬，回荡在深夜清冷的小镇街头，简直像在欢呼。

“哦是的……我的意思是……没错……那个…”Sam也一副还没缓过劲儿来的样子，他转身想对Gabriel说点什么，可大天使一落地就甩开了他的手，回避一切目光接触，沉默的跟在队伍最后。这让Sam感到有些尴尬，他只好假装默默鼻梁，把话头扔到一边。

Dean还在兴高采烈的喋喋不休：“还记得当你说你要Gabriel的时候，Michael瞪你的眼神吗？”他大笑着搂过弟弟的肩膀嘲弄他，“你当时脸的吓白了，兄弟！我还以为他在桌子下放火点着了你的皮鞋……”

“他确实放火点了，”Sam没好气的打断他，向哥哥展示他左脚焦黑一片的皮鞋，“2700美元，用的不是伪造的信用卡。”

“Oh…Son of bitch……”这下Dean有点笑不出来了，Castiel在一旁补充了一句：“是我帮他把火灭了。”

“谢谢你，Cass。”高个子男孩觉得有些无力，他有种不祥的预感，或许从今往后自己就要面对两位天使长充满恶意的诅咒了。

5  
他们简单商量了一下，决定今晚先回旅馆住下，明天早上再返回bobby家。毕竟夜色已深，Dean可不想顶着睡意熬夜向铁定被吓坏的老猎人解释天堂晚餐会的来龙去脉，他还有更想做的事情。

等他们再睁开眼睛的时候，四个人已经出现在兄弟俩暂居的旅馆房间中，Dean甩了甩脑袋试图赶走眼前炫目的光斑，不管来多少次他还是没法习惯“天使快车”所带来的眩晕感，尽管这非常方便。

Sam环视着陈设着两张单人床和一组沙发的套间，皱起眉头；“看来今晚咱们得挤一挤了，”他提出了计划，“两个人睡床，两个人睡沙发，或者打地铺，”年轻的猎人拍了拍沙发，摊手问道，“咱们要划拳决定吗？”

“呃Sam，天使是不需要……”但Castiel的话被Dean打断了，他用看疯子一样的眼神看着他的弟弟，就好像他刚才提出了一个极为愚蠢的问题，“What？！你有什么问题，兄弟？我们四个人不可能睡在同一个房间里！！”

“为什么不能？”Sam觉得莫名其妙。

“为什么？！”Dean重复道，用狐疑的目光重新审视其他的兄弟，“所以，你今晚是真没有那样的打算？”他看起来似乎马上就要笑出声来了。

“什么？”Sam还是不明白，可在他哥哥嘴角的笑容变得越来越暧昧之后，他终于读懂了Dean的意思。“不，我没打算做任何事，Dean！”他有些生气了，耳根涨的通红，“我不是为了这么做才向上帝提出请求的！”Gabriel正百无聊赖的倚在窗口，他不置可否的看了Sam一眼。

“好吧你没有，”Dean退后了一步，“但是我有。”他勾起嘴角看着自己的天使，对方正困惑的回望着自己，“所以，我的兄弟，”他的口气不容置疑，“你得带着你的天使去前台另开一个房间了，希望你们俩的卧谈会（高中女生宿舍闺蜜间的夜间聊天）能够愉快。”

年长的Winchester就这样无情的将自己的弟弟（还有他新得的天使）扫地出门。


	3. Chapter 3

6  
Sam已经记不清这是今晚他第几次叹气了，他现在想起自己半夜2点带着一个男人叫醒睡眼惺忪的前台要求开房间时对方打量自己的微妙眼神还觉得脸上发烧。而当Sam借着走廊里昏黄的灯光把油迹斑斑的铜钥匙吃力的塞进锁眼，推开吱呀作响的掉漆白木门时，他大大的呻吟了一声——不算宽敞的房间中摆设着一张双人床，只有一张。Gabriel从他背后探出头，吹了声口哨。

很好，看来那名店员误会的相当彻底。

“好吧……”夜色已深，Sam实在是没精力再继续折腾下去，他扶着额头走进房间，把装着自己少量衣物的背包随手甩在木桌上，“你睡床，我睡沙发，反正还有不到4小时天就要亮了，凑合一下我们明早就出发……”他回过头，见大天使仍靠在门口无动于衷，只好叹息着又补上了一句：“要是你觉得别扭我就去车里睡……”

“Sam。”

这是今晚Gabriel第一次开口对Sam说话，Sam不禁停下了伸手够背包的动作。

“我想知道为什么。”房间里的灯没有开，只有淡薄的月光透过窗口的磨砂玻璃洒进屋内，大天使的表情被昏暗所笼罩，显得暧昧不明。

“什么为什么？”

Gabriel难以觉察的叹了一口气，Sam很少看到这个精力充沛的捣蛋鬼如此认真的对待某一个问题，说实话这叫他挺不习惯。“你向老爸提出这个要求的理由，Sam。”天使抬起头，语气认真而又平缓，那双淡金的瞳孔里荡漾着难以辨析的情绪，“你为什么想得到我？”他直视Sam的双眼。

“呃……”Sam下意识的后退了半步，他被问住了。

尽管1个小时前他还曾在上帝的厅堂里面对众多位高权重的天使慷慨陈词，大获全胜；其实他能隐约察觉到一丝隐晦、暧昧不明的情感在他的内心深处汹涌起伏，可当他单独面对Gabriel的时候，年轻的猎人却不知道该如何将其归结为语言表达出口………Sam突然意识到自己已经开始将Gabriel理所应当的称为“他的天使”了——好极了，真是太棒了，看来他确实病的不轻。

“关于理由，我以为……”Sam斟酌着开口，眼神飘忽不定，“我已经在晚餐的时候说的够多了？”他焦虑的摆弄着自己的手指。

但是大天使摇了摇头，面露失望：“那些空洞的高谈阔论只能哄哄我正直的兄弟们，Sam，我能听见你心中谎言的声音，”他又向Sam靠近了一步，Sam隐约闻到天使身上所飘散出的悠淡百合花香，这让他如触电般浑身一颤，他赶紧稳定心神，“我想知道真正的原因，伙计，我不是我那个好心肠的弟弟Cass，我没有扑闪着小翅膀为你们做任何事——”

“不，你有做过。”Sam想都没想就脱口而出。

于是大天使停了下来，抱起肩膀，挑眉露出“解释一下”的神色，Sam只好继续说下去：“我的意思是……嗯……你为我们做过很多事儿，你试着让我明白危险所在，想让我学会保护自己，”高个子男孩尴尬的摸着鼻梁，“……尽管手段……呃……有待商榷，但我能明白你的好意，你最后甚至为了我们去面对Lucifer——”他的脑海中浮现出天使受到重创躺在血泊中的情景，这让Sam的心猛然抽痛了一下，“我对此非常感激。”他诚心诚意的对天使说。

Gabriel还是偏着脑袋一动不动，眉尖上扬：“就为这个？”

“就为这个。”

“哦，所以……”他终于恢复了几分平日戏谑的摸样，“你费了那么大工夫，冒着被Micky烤熟的风险把我从老爸手里要来，就只是因为感激我？”天使眯起眼睛讥讽道。

“呃……你可以这样理解。”Sam粗重的呼吸着，他的衬衫后背已经被汗湿透了，紧紧贴在身上。

“好吧，”Gabriel的脸色沉了下来，“我还真不知道是从什么时候起人类竟也变得如此知恩图报了，”他尖刻的大声讽刺，“看来我得赶紧给我老爸发个E-mail报告这件事儿，他老人家一定会为你们感到骄傲的！”接着天使便愤懑的转过身去再也不说一个字。Sam窘迫的站在原地，令人窒息的尴尬气氛开始在房间中逐渐扩散。

“或许Luci和Micky是对的，”天使背对着他小声嘀咕，“我压根儿就不该答应。”

他们就这样在漆黑的房间里干耗了几分钟。“上帝啊……”Sam哀叹着狠狠翻了一个白眼，还是率先认了输。

“嗨……”他试探性的轻唤，Gabriel没理他。“听我说，”Sam放缓脚步小心翼翼的从背后接近正在生闷气的大天使，唯恐某个轻率举动会触怒天使进而被他的神奇魔力掀飞到南半球去。“首先我得向你道歉，”他郑重的说，“刚才那些话确实不是我真实想法……至少不全是。”他看见天使的背影轻颤了一下，这无疑给了他鼓励，“我记得天使是能够读心的？”Sam的脚步停在了Gabriel的背后，双手悬在空中犹豫着要不要搭上他的肩头，“你干嘛不直接看看我心里的想法呢？”

“哼……”Sam听见Gabriel又一次轻声叹气，“我曾可以这样做，Sam，但现在我不能，”他没好气的说道。

“为什么？”Sam很惊讶。

“因为我不能！”天使不耐烦的大声回答，“‘我不能’这句话，到底哪个单词你不能理解？！”  
“但你为什么不能？！”Sam还是云里雾里。

Gabriel猛地转过身来烦躁的看了他一眼，最终还是开口解释：“我曾可以做任何事，是因为我属于上帝，属于我的父亲与我的兄弟。然而现在一切都不一样了——我现在属于你了，Sam！或许你以为你只是在我父亲的宴会上提出了一个心血来潮的小请求，得到了一个万能天使男仆的终身所有权，哈哈，真是太方便了不是嘛？可你根本不明白这到底意味着什么！”Gabriel的语气像燃着的火焰般骤然升温，天使俊俏的脸庞被怒气所扭曲，“这意味着从此往后我必须追随你的左右，遵从你的愿望，听从你的命令，绝不违背你的意志！”爆发之后他长长的吐出一口气，琥珀色的眸子光芒渐褪，“所以我不能随便阅读你的思想，就如同我不能枉自揣测父亲的意旨。”

Sam被彻彻底底的镇住了，Gabriel突如其来的告白就像在他的心口燃起烈焰，让他全身的血液奔流沸腾。天使的那句“我现在属于你”简直是……简直是太火辣了，它令Sam的心脏疯狂的加速跳动起来，冲击着他的胸膛。

“Gabriel……”他压抑自己大口喘息的冲动，把手轻轻放在大天使的肩上，天使粗鲁的将他拍开，但Sam坚持，他加重手上的力道引导Gabriel转过身来面对自己，“我清楚你不能擅自这样做，”猎人的语气轻柔，“但要是我请求你阅读我的思想呢？”Gabriel眨了眨眼睛。

“你确定？”他仍面有疑色，“我可记得虚伪的人类并不怎么喜欢别人窥探他们藏匿肮脏小秘密的内心世界。”

“我确定”Sam坚定的说，“来吧。”他主动牵起Gabriel的手，将它贴上自己的心口。

Gabriel短暂的犹豫了一下，最终还是闭上了眼睛，他舒展手指，让温暖的淡金色荣光从指缝中流泻出来。Sam双目紧闭放空思想，将自己的精神世界毫无保留的展现在天使的面前。


	4. Chapter 4

7  
他感到按在自己胸口的手僵了一下然后猛然抽走，Sam赶紧睁开眼睛。

“What the fuck……”大天使踉跄的后退了一步，“这就是你想让我看的东西……？！”Gabriel难以置信的大叫。Sam眉头拧在了一起，他不能理解，Sam甚至可以用自己的灵魂起誓刚才的30秒中自己思想里绝对没有任何邪恶的想法或者念头。

“怎么回事？！”他想拦住后退的天使问个究竟，但Gabriel异常警惕的闪开了那只手，他浑身紧绷，背后羽翼上的绒毛（如果Sam能看见的话）根根倒立，“离我远点！”

“我说到底是怎么了！？”

“怎么了？！”天使一面谨慎的保持两者的距离，一面冷笑，“所以……手铐、铁链、皮鞭、拉拉队女装，嗯？……这就是你一直以来在想的东西？！兄弟，我以前还真不知道，原来你还有这么……”他打量Sam的眼神就像在看什么污秽的东西似的，充满鄙夷，“令人叹为观止的特殊兴趣。”

“抱歉……？”Sam觉得自己完全跟不上事情发展的节奏，“我是不是错过了什么？！刚才我是按了人生的快进键还是怎么地？！”他叫了起来，“你到底在说……”

“我说了退后！！”天使高声威胁，左手探进自己上衣内侧的口袋佯装出摸索天使刃的姿态，“你可别想着用契约逼迫我就范，”Gabriel在心中暗暗后悔刚才一时冲动将自己无法违抗Sam意志的事情透露出去，现在的真实情况是他既不能对新主人刀剑相向，也不能用拍拍翅膀用天使招牌的瞬移绝技逃离这个房间（他得先征求Sam的同意，真该死！）所以他只能虚张声势的恐吓道，“要是你敢……我现在就宰了你让契约失效然后回家去！”

“……？！”Sam还想开口，但他突然发现大天使背后的沙发上不知何时多出了一个有些眼熟的身影，确切的说是个幻影——那个短发男人正翘着腿靠坐在沙发上，饶有兴味的欣赏这面前的这出好戏，弯起的嘴角挂着恶质的微笑。

“……Lucifer！？”他吃惊的睁大双眼。

罪魁祸首的堕天使转过头来，飞快挑了挑眉毛抛给Sam一个幸灾乐祸的眼神，随即如同清晨薄雾般消散在空气中。Sam的脑海中凭空响起了Lucifer 留下的语音留言——“Have a good night.”

这个混蛋干扰了Gabriel的读心术！Sam不敢想象这个魔鬼究竟给大天使展示了多么可怕、邪恶的景象，他的太阳穴正在阵阵抽痛。“这个该死的小把戏真是太有趣了，哈？！”Sam冲着Lucifer消失的方向徒劳的怒吼，他简直气的要命，太棒了今天晚上还能再乱点儿吗？！

“听着……”他焦躁的用手掌将自己散乱的额发一把抹到脑后，“你刚才也看到了，你肯定看到了对吧，”他胡乱指着沙发的方向，Gabriel只是疑惑的盯着他，“……好吧，”Sam感觉自己的耐心正在消耗殆尽，“但我还是可以解释。”

“No thanks，”小个子天使摇摇头又后退了一步，“时间已经很晚了再不回家我老爸会生气的，” 即便是在不恰当的时点，或许是本性使然他仍会不由自主的说起玩笑话，“伙计我真的很感谢你的盛情挽留，但我得打电话叫我哥哥来接我回去了，咱们下次再见。”Gabriel仰起头对着天花板高声呼唤：“Micky！Micky！！你能听见我……”

“嗨别！”现在的情况已经够糟了，Sam可不想再面对另一个盛怒的大天使。所以在头脑反应过来前他的身体已经抢先一步作出了行动——他抓住了Gabriel手腕把天使拖进怀里，低下头狠狠吻住了他的嘴唇。

他被自己暴行吓的指尖冰凉。呃，不过任何事情都有好的一面，至少Gabriel现在终于安静下来了不是吗？Sam在心里自暴自弃的安慰自己。

8  
大约有半秒左右天使没明白发生了什么，紧接着他开始剧烈挣扎起来，用双手徒劳的顶住Sam的胸膛，想把他推开，可惜他做不到——感谢那该死的契约，面对在身材高大的猎人，不能动用天使魔力的Gabriel的容器显得太过羸弱。不过现在Sam已经顾不了这么多了，自从这个疯狂的吻开始以后他的头脑就逐渐被一些全新的情绪占领，他发现自己的一只手已经不受控制的滑进天使柔软的金发中，另一只手则箍在腰间，将Gabriel牢牢禁锢在怀里。

现在主动权终于掌握在Sam的手中了，这种尽在掌控的感觉让他觉得满足，他喜欢这样。于是他自顾自的加深了这个吻，用舌头不太温柔的撬开Gabriel的齿列，扫过他口腔的每个角落。Gabriel的唇齿间残留的淡淡的糖果余香为这个吻额外染上了几分甜蜜，Sam贪恋的品尝、掠夺他的天使，不计后果的放任自己沉醉于这片刻的美妙时光中。

他发觉不知不觉中天使的抵抗渐渐弱了下来直至完全停止，甚至略有些主动迎合的趋势，不过他现在不想管。直到Sam觉得自己快要窒息时他才恋恋不舍的放开Gabriel，然后喘着粗气等待天使大发雷霆或者揍自己一拳。Gabriel气喘吁吁的抬起头来望着他，浅金的眼眸里如海潮般波光流转。

“……我刚才都听见了。”又过了一秒天使才没头没脑的冒了一句。Sam站在原地一动不动，拜托他现在已经太累了不想思考，不管是什么就让它来吧，反正也比刚才不会更糟了。“就在你……呃……吻我的时候，”Gabriel不情不愿的说明，“我听到了真实的声音，倒不是说在那种情形下我还有闲心思窃听你的思想啊，但它咆哮的那么大声，就算我想捂住耳朵也没用。”

Sam还是没有动，但他觉得热量正逐渐回流进自己的身体，“所以现在咱们已经没有误会了，是吗？”他克制不住脸上浮出的笑意，“你不会再试图召唤你的兄弟下来狠揍我的下巴？”

“是的，一切都清楚了，”大天使有些悻悻然的答道，“Luci的把戏很愚蠢，但他骗到我了。”他不自在的小声承认。

“很好。”Sam装模作样的点头表示赞同，“说实话，你真应该少吃点甜食了，”他意犹未尽的舔了舔下唇，用毫不掩饰的火热目光盯住Gabriel，回味着刚才那个蜜糖般的吻，Gabriel也凝视着他。

“那么，我们能继续吗？”猎人的笑容因为天使主动压上的吻而绽放。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果大家觉得SG后半段看着别扭或者糟糕的话就请直接跳过吧，  
> 不影响阅读，就当他们拉灯了吧（喂  
> 我觉得我写了很糟糕的梗……（自我厌恶中

9  
短暂的拥吻后Sam后退几步沿着大床的边缘坐下，让Gabriel靠近并跨坐在自己的双腿上，他的眼中情欲燃烧，手指摸索着探上Gabriel的领口开始解他的衬衫纽扣。察觉到他的意图，Gabriel举起左手，摆出一个打响指的动作——

“不不不别让衣服消失，”Sam及时握住Gabriel的手阻止了他，“我更倾向于把这道工序当成一种乐趣……”他用性感的声音低声呢喃，轻吻天使的手指，然后继续专注于之前的工作。猎人粗糙的指尖顺着大天使的胸膛一路滑下至小腹，有意无意的描绘摩擦直到他解开所有的纽扣，将整件衬衫从他的天使身上剥下来甩在地板上。

Gabriel从鼻子里发出愉快的轻哼，双臂环上了Sam的脖子，Sam顺势将嘴唇凑上天使的颈项，噬咬亲吻。猎人温热的吐息扫过Gabriel的皮肤，阵阵酥麻使他不由轻颤。“Um……”Sam的舌尖游走于天使的锁骨上，他的嗅觉感官被天使身上淡雅的花香所充斥，这莫名刺激了他体内翻腾的情绪，“百合？”他粗重的呼吸着，挑起嘲弄的目光望向Gabriel的眼睛。

“我可…得先声明，”Gabriel环住Sam的脖子用指尖卷曲玩弄他褐色的发丝，气息紊乱，“我从来没用过什么娘娘腔的香水，”他轻喘着申辩道，“读读圣经，Sammy ……这味道是与生俱来的，纯天然无公害。如果你讨厌它，那就只能去向老爸抱怨了。”

“讨厌？当然不，你绝对猜不到我有多爱它……”Sam加紧了他的攻势，他的双手抚过天使的腰际，沿着背部蜿蜒而上，享受着Gabriel在他的耳边发出满意的咕噜声。当他将手指最终定格在肩胛骨的位置反复摩挲时，Sam敏锐的察觉到有团阴影从他眼前飞快的一闪而过，带起难以觉察的微风。“嗨……”这让Sam灵光一现，“刚才那是你的翅膀吗？”大天使懒洋洋的微睁双眼，没有说话。

从很久以前开始Sam就对天使翅膀的真实形态充满好奇，但不像他那个肩上总是趴着守护天使的哥哥Dean，他一直没有机会亲眼目睹任何一名天使在他的眼前展开双翼，这让他多少有那么一点儿心生嫉妒。他曾为此向Dean询问过，Dean只是模糊的告诉他，天使的羽翼漆黑如墨，巨大而又充满力量。

“如果你不觉得被冒犯……”Sam满怀期待的向提出天使请求，“可以让我看看你的翅膀吗，Gabriel？”他甚至拿出了招牌的狗狗眼。天使只是冲他翻了翻漂亮的眼睛，“说的就好像我可以拒绝似的。”他伏在Sam的耳畔低语：“As you wish.”

他听见天使深吸一口气平稳呼吸，下一个瞬间Sam感觉到一阵急促的暖风扑面而来，尖锐的刺痛感迫使他不得不抬起手腕护住双眼，房间里的零碎物件被悉数掀飞，几张扬起的纸片自空中飘然落下。

当他再次睁眼，他看见六片雄伟的金色羽翼毫无保留的舒展在自己的眼前，笼罩着淡淡的暖金流光，光辉而又神圣。Sam感到震惊，口干舌燥，这副令人惊叹的绝景远远超乎他的想象，让他有些敬畏的想起悠久岁月中Gabriel的另一个名字——光明天使。

“它们让你满意吗？”Gabriel勾起揶揄的笑容，用翅膀尖端恶作剧般轻轻拍打Sam的脸颊，“现在就想唱颂歌还早了些。”回过神的猎人羞恼的低吼了一声，把双手插进翅膀根部敏感的细软绒毛里报复性的轻挠，并满意的欣赏着天使在自己的膝上浑身发抖，喉咙中滚动着愉悦的低吟。他的小腹正热流汇聚，此时此刻Sam已经完全被炽热的欲望所控制，他脑海里现在充斥着一大堆邪恶的念头，或许比堕天使给Gabriel展示的那些还要糟糕的多，所以Sam打算做一件的不太好的事，他知道他或许不该这么做，但他就是该死的克制不了。

“Gabriel……”他轻唤道，带着不怀好意的坏笑，“我记得圣经里常提到你会在传信时吹响号角,”他温热的鼻息扑在天使的唇边，“你来的时候带着它了吗？”

“不，我没有，”Gabriel心不在焉的回答，“怎么，你在上床的时候有听小号独奏曲的习惯？”

“那你想试试我的吗？”手指暗示性的压在自己的牛仔裤拉链上，猎人眉梢扬成一个邪恶的角度。天使眯起眼眸看着Sam，表情微妙，但最终他也笑了出来，“我还以为只有你那个不正经的哥哥才会说这种荤段子呢，Sammy boy。”随后他便从Sam的膝盖上缓缓滑落到地毯上。

随着拉链被打开的声音Sam脸上的笑容也在加深，温热的舌尖扫过先端的感触让他浑身一颤，“Um……”他从鼻腔里发出含糊不清的哼声，快感像野火般蔓延，“你在这方面的技术真是令人意外……”Sam讥讽的咧嘴，“上帝的天使？”

“这得归功于我在人间的长期实习，”天使毫不在乎的反击，并没有让舌头闲下来，“尤其是人类风俗方面。”他反唇相讥。

“……yeah…”被天使湿润温暖的口腔包裹住时Sam忍不住扩大了呻吟，胸膛急速起伏，他喘息着将手伸像Gabriel被汗水浸湿的金发轻轻向后拨，想要看清天使的脸庞——Gabriel正跪坐在地毯上，六只流金羽翼低垂，柔软的拖沓在身后。他双颊泛红，蒙上水光的金眸微微上挑，目光定格在Sam的眼底。

一瞬间巨大的征服感与快感几乎同时击中猎人，使他差点当场就缴了械。“该死……！”Sam已经无法再维持绅士做派了，他低吼着抓住天使将他粗暴的推倒在地毯上，欺身压上。他听见天使在自己耳边发出狡黠的轻笑，然后揽住自己的脖子。“夜还长着呢，”Gabriel愉悦的低声呓语，沙哑而又性感，“Just enjoy.”

 

10  
Dean包裹着浴巾推开门从浴室走出来时，Castiel正坐在床沿上双手撑着膝盖发呆，天使的表情还是一如既往的缺乏变化。Dean不禁会心一笑，现在终于只剩他俩了。他抓起毛巾胡乱擦了擦湿漉漉的头发，走到Castiel身边坐了下来。

“Dean，”天使用毫无起伏的声音呼唤他的名字，就像长久以来他们每次见面时Castiel一成不变的问候那样，但Dean可以捕捉到天使刻板音调中暗含的情绪，那是只属于他的温柔。他又向天使的方向挪了一点，左手覆上Castiel膝上的手，让它们交叠。

“你的手很暖。”天使评价道，低下头凝视他的手背就像在研究他皮肤上的纹理。

“不，是你的手太凉了，Cass，””Dean纠正他，“你觉得冷吗？”

“天使是不会觉得冷的，Dean。”Castiel抬起头，蔚蓝的双目对上猎人碧绿的眼睛，“我们没有感觉。”但他却拉起了Dean的手，将手背贴上自己的面颊，感受着来自人类身体特有的温暖触感。

天使有着无节制凝视他人的恶习，而Dean则一贯奉陪到底。所以他们长久凝望彼此的眼睛，直到对视被一个情不自禁的拥吻所替代。

一个轻缓、柔和、不带任何亵渎意味的吻。Dean很少如此耐心，他小心翼翼的贴上天使的嘴唇，就如同虔诚的膜拜，舌尖扫过他干裂的嘴角，变换角度舔舐吸吮；Castiel也笨拙迎合Dean，试着回应他的祈祷。

当他们最终分开，Castiel缓缓的开口，语气又轻又慢，“我还是不敢相信它已经发生了，”他盯着自己的手掌，一张一合，仿佛对现实缺乏感观，“我不知道你会这么做。”

“我自己也不知道我敢这么干。”Dean自嘲道，“好了，停止这个话题，别逼我说出‘是你给了我勇气’之类的娘娘腔的台词。”

天使偏偏头，“看来你不打算告诉我原因。”

“要是你坚持的话，”猎人不以为意的耸肩，“为了这个。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了囧

下个瞬间Castiel惊觉视野翻转，他被按倒在床上，旅馆陈旧昏黄渗出斑驳水渍的天花板填满了他的视线。“Dean？”带着疑问他想起身，但猎人的两手随即撑在了他的头边，限制住他的活动。

Dean俯视天使的蔚蓝一片的眼睛，他凑得非常近，鼻尖几乎要和Castiel的贴在一起，Castiel能够听见他粗粝的呼吸与沉稳的心跳。接着猎人将一连串细碎的吻落在天使的脸颊、颈侧，一直延续至锁骨中央，他用牙齿咬开了Castiel的领带，Castiel看着他。

“为了这个？”天使的轻叹里有着些许不解，Dean刚抽掉领带正忙着扯他的衬衣领，他只抽空给了天使一个“不然呢？”的眼神。

“可是Dean，”片刻犹豫后天使也加入了猎人的工作，配合的挪动身体以便Dean将他的西装外套脱下来，“这些事你以前也做过。”

“是的，我以前也做过，”Dean把手中的西服丢开，“但那时我冒着很大的风险，”他跪坐在床上直起身，麻利的解开浴巾抛到地上，“玷污上帝的天使，嗯？你绝对想不到每一次我有多担心自己会因此被丢回地狱或者遭个天谴什么的……但是现在？”他得意的宣称，“你老爸点了头，你现在已经改姓Winchester了，咱们名正言顺。”

“可我觉得父亲不是这个意思？”Castiel困惑的皱眉。

“从人类角度来看，就是这意思。”Dean强调，“我去拜访你家，和你的家人吃晚餐，然后向你的父亲提出请求，最后得到他的同意——”他笑的半真半假，“你该多了解了解人类的习俗，Castiel·Winchester。”

天使的头在床单上倾斜成思索的角度，他眯起眼睛细细品味自己的新名字，揣测着这是否意味着自己已经和Sam一样成为了Dean的兄弟，全然没有在意到猎人已经把自己的长裤褪到了膝盖下。“当然，我希望你别误会，”Dean在百忙之中抽空对他说，表情认真，“我向上帝要求你可不只是为了和你上床，我就是……”猎人有点不自在的顿了顿，他不太习惯说一些太感性的话，“我就是希望你能和我呆在一起，仅此而已。”

“……嗯……”猎人的手指侵入时Castiel发出了一声低促的叹息，下意识的随着手指的律动弓起背。天使已经熟悉猎人的每一个习惯，他顺着Dean的动作向他打开身体。他的手指攀上猎人的背，热潮伴随着律动在体内扩散，指尖陷入猎人坚实的肌肉。“Castiel……”恍惚中他听见猎人在耳边急切的低唤他的名字，夹杂着渴求的喘息，“……Castiel……”于是他将唇探了过去，与Dean的交叠在一起，唇齿相碾中溢出满足的轻吟。

“I'm here.”Dean隐约听见他的天使喃喃自语，“Stay with you，forever.”

 

11  
昏睡的Sam在一阵从脚底涌起的寒冷中战栗着苏醒过来，昨夜放纵狂欢留下的疲惫至今还盘踞在他的头脑中，他呻吟着用力晃了晃着沉重的脑袋，尝试着重新找回视线的焦点——然后他看见两个他现在最不想看见的人，呃，确切的说是天使正抱着肩站在床边，毫不避讳的盯着他。

操！Sam在心里毫不犹豫的骂了脏话，不管天使能否听见。这不怪他，要是你赤身裸体带着一身的纵欲痕迹只裹了一条薄毯，怀里还搂着个人（好吧，天使）的时候被闯进门来的不速之客这么大刺刺的盯着看，你也会想骂娘的。

起初他慌乱的试图把全身藏进毯子里，宣告失败以后他只好缩了缩身体，用戒备的目光在两位大天使之间来回扫视，天知道这两个混蛋已经在这儿站了多久了。Sam屏住呼吸准备随时迎接从天而降的火焰或是地板里刺出的长枪之类的玩意。

他等了很久，可什么都没发生。Michael如同石像般一动不动的看着他，面带愠色眼神尖锐，Lucifer也差不多，但他的表情里比Michael多了几分嘲讽的笑意。

Sam没法再等下去了，“So……，”他叹了一口气，“你们远道而来，清晨六点从地狱翻进我的客房，难道只为了给我一个叫醒服务？”管它是好是坏，该来的就让它来吧——这是Sam在这个混乱的夜晚后学到的人生新信条。

Michael脸上的气压变得更低，他皱着眉头张开嘴，却没有发出音节；一旁的Lucifer倒先开了口：“别紧张年轻人，Micky只是因为你第一晚就到达本垒而生闷气罢了。”他用滑稽的腔调对自己的兄弟冷嘲热讽。

“……？！”该死的天使无线电台！难道Gabriel没有把那玩意关掉吗？！一想到昨晚的激情一夜可能已经在天堂现场直播，Sam简直恨不得在地板上找跳裂缝条回地狱里去。

Michael扭头怒视堕天使，但Lucifer毫不畏惧，于是他们用眼神鏖战了一会儿，这场短暂的冲突最终以两人各自将头狠狠扭开而告终。

“Sam·Winchester,”Michael对他说话时Sam的额头还埋在掌心里，他虚弱的抬起头。“善待他，”傲慢的大天使说，伸出两只手指指了指自己的双眼，“我们看着呢，”而Lucifer则接上他的动作，用食指和中指指向Sam，“永远别忘了这一点。”话音刚落两人便瞬间消失，只留下几声轻不可闻的羽翼拍打声。

Sam怔怔的盯着大天使们原先落脚的位置发愣，回味半分钟前那场莫名其妙的会面。“嗯……”趴在他胸口的天使似乎被吵醒了，蠕动了几下，从毯子里探出脑袋，“刚才是谁在说话？”Gabriel迷迷糊糊的问。“没人说话，或许你只是在做梦。”Sam想了想，决定敷衍过去，他有些好奇大天使们现在是不是正对Dean他们发出同样的警告。

“天使不做梦，Sam，”Gabriel懒洋洋的指正，“事实上我也不是真的需要睡觉。”大天使打了个哈欠，不打算再深究。“那么，”他开始审视Sam愣神的脸，“你在想什么？”

“我在想……”Sam闭上眼睛，像是在竭力回溯整件事儿，“这真是我有生以来做过的最神圣的一次爱。”他坦承的回答。

大天使瞥了他一眼，耸耸肩，“无懈可击的总结。”他评价道。

 

12  
Sam和Gabriel走出旅馆时，Dean已经把Impala开到门口等着他们了，Castiel坐在副驾驶的位置上。“Hey Sammy！”他的兄弟倚靠在车门旁，隔着老远就热情的向他招呼，“昨晚睡得好吗？”漂亮的绿眼睛弯成可疑的弧度，他看上去就像刚在停车场白捡了1000美元那样开心。

“嗯，不错，感谢关心。”Sam谨慎的回答，回避开Dean过于热切的眼神打开车门坐了进去，“哦，谢谢，”他伸手接过Cas递过来的两杯咖啡和装着早餐的纸袋，“真是周到。”他打开袋子，拿出一些纸杯蛋糕分给Gabriel。

Castiel回头犹豫的看了看后座的两人，又看了看Dean，显得有些举棋不定。“呃……”他靠近Dean小声问道，“你真的确定需要我复述刚才Lucifer说过的话吗？”

“是的我确定。”Dean肯定的说。

“但为什么？”天使感到迷惑不解，“我不明白那是什么意思。”

“哦Cas，别管那么多了，照我告诉你的做就是。”

于是Castie转过身去面向他的兄弟，“Hello Gabriel，”大天使抬起头看着他，“你喜欢你的新号角吗？”他忠实的复述着每一个字。

Dean在Sam把咖啡喷出来的时候几乎笑瘫在地上。

 

13

黑色跑车奔驰在一望无际的洲际公路上，带起两道飞扬的烟尘，车身在阳光下映射下显得漆黑锃亮。Dean将一只手肘撑在窗口，另一只手懒散的握住方向盘，音响里正播放着ACDC的歌。他的天使安静的望着窗外一成不变的荒野与青灰色的天空发呆，表情肃穆却有透着满足。而他的兄弟和另一位叼着糖果的天使则在后座上为了一些无关紧要的小事持续着没完没了的争论。Dean抬头看了看天空，苍色的天幕上漂浮着几片洁白的云絮，金色的阳光藏匿在后，为云层透出一道暗金镶边。猎人开始漫不经心的思考着，规划着他们之后的工作，规划着他们下一个要去的地方，规划着他们以后要做的事。

是的，他们。

Dean从没觉得生活这么美好过。

 

END


End file.
